


Sun and Moon

by apocatits



Series: Random Frostiron one-shots :* [1]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, MUAH!, One Shot, awhhh, fluffy shit between Lyonix and Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of every month dad comes into my room crying.  (Told in Lyonix's POV)</p>
<p>Please don't hate me to much, I was just lying and bed and I felt this story roll through me like thunder and here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

 

At the end of every month Dad comes into my room with tears in his eyes and sits quietly in my chair. He doesn't say anything and doesn't ask any questions, he just simply exist I guess you could say.

I never ask him what's wrong or why he comes into my room, but he's been doing it for as long as I can remember and I know it has something to do with Pa.

"Dad?"

"Yes Ly?" He whispered.

I sat my book down and looked at him. He was slumped in my chair Grams got me for my 16th birthday (apparently it's 'magical' but I haven't seen it do anything but sit there and look rickety) he looks so small.

"The last day of every month you come into my room crying, why? Is something wrong with Pa?"

Dad looked up from the floor, his deep brown eyes -that Pa loves so much- met bright green ones and he smiled softly at me. His eyes were filled with something similar to pain; guilt they were filled with guilt.

"Ly, do you know the story about the sun and moon?"

Well I wasn't expecting that "um... Im gonna have to say no"

He laughed softly at me, but it was filled with to much pain for me to smile at him. He got up and sat down beside me, his brown eyes meeting my green ones.

"Ly, in the story Pa is the sun and I am the moon" he says as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Okay? That doesn't explain why your crying"

He rolled his eyes at me -my father rolled his eyes at me- as if I was some petulant child.

"Will would you let me explain it then? Geez you're just like your father, so impatient.."

I gave him a gesture with my hands for him to continue as I rolled my eyes this time -HA!-

"Well Ly" he sniffed "The sun loved the moon so much, that he died every night to let her breathe."

"Whats that gotta do with you and pa?" I asked, because this is starting to make no sense to me.

"Lyonix, Honey. Your father, my beloved, dies at the end of every month for me to live eternally with him"

 


End file.
